Lee Everett (Road to Survival)
Lee Everett is a Telltale Games adapted playable character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Events of Road to Survival Act 3 Lee halts the train when the group comes to a roadblock. Kenny questions him about who could have contacted Clementine on the radio. Lee declares they must focus on the roadblock first, putting it aside. While clearing a path, several Walkers attack them. The group successfully fends them off but Kenny and Omid notice more approaching and deal with them. Christa notices a group of bandits come from the forest, so she alerts the others and they kill them. The roadblock is finally cleared, they return to the train. They eventually reach the outskirts of Savannah. To prevent anyone noticing their arrival, Lee stops the train there instead of going in to the city. They exit and proceed through the woods. Clementine, however, notices more scavengers, the group killing them also. Once out of the woodland, they take refuge in a high school gym. Kenny and Omid clear the area of walkers, allowing the group to rest. During the night, Clementine hears a noise which awakes her. Lee calms her down and takes Chuck with him to check it out. They find themselves faced with dozens of Walkers. They mange to overwhelm them but are met with more scavengers, Kenny coming to assist the pair. Death Killed By * Zombie(s) (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused,Determinant) * Stranger (Indirectly Caused) * Clementine (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy, Determinant) Clementine's interactions with the Stranger lead him to Savannah as he was bent on revenge for Lee's actions leading to his family's deaths. He took advantage of Clementine's innocent nature and secret resentment towards Lee for the acts of survival he committed, which she didn't understand was needed. Because of the Stranger kidnapping Clementine, and dropping Clementine's radio outside the house, he caused Lee to bend down to pick it up, and gets bitten on the arm from the walker in the trash. Lee tries to cut off his arm to stop the infection but it doens't work. Lee will rescue Clementine from The Stranger and escape The Marsh House just when the infection has expanded and he can be shot by Clem to prevent reanimation or left to reanimate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lee has killed: *Carley (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Crawford Oberson (Zombified, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Stranger (Alive, Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies bandits and unnamed fellow survivors. As A Playable Character Lee - "A New Day" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +20% attack against melee characters *'Adrenaline Rush': Fortifying Shots (Deal 200% damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get +30% defense for 2 turns) Lee - "Around Every Corner" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Lee's Shots (Deal 425% damage to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health.) Lee - "No Time Left" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Deep Strike (Deal 400% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +40% atack for 1 turn.) *'Specialist Skill': Human Shield (While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them.) Trivia *Lee's age is incorrectly listed as 47 in the game, whereas in his original appearance in the Telltale Games series, it was 37. *Lee's A New Day incarnation was given away without any cost by Scopely to all players as a way to apologize from problems found on a recent update. *The Road to Survival story serves as a bridge as to what occurred to the group in the 12 hour interval between "Long Road Ahead" and "Around Every Corner", showing how they entered Savannah. *Lee's No Time Left incarnation is the first playable character made available in 2016, being presented to players at January 1st, although he was already available as an ally on Special Events before that date. *It is ironic that the Lee's "No Time Left" incarnation has no Leader Skill, while his "A New Day" incarnation does, as Lee doesn't act as the group's leader during "A New Day", but does so in "No Time Left". **Furthermore, Lee's "No Time Left" incarnation is Strong, meaning his main (default) weapon is an axe, something he ditched in favor of a pistol, while his "A New Day" incarnation does use a gun (being the Alert type), thus furthering the irony as the two are opposites. *Scopeley gifted the "A New Day" version of Lee to three lucky winners of each region. The participants were drawn from a lottery of several users who had completed a survey to enter the contest on January 16th, 2016. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Determinant